tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Dictionary
A dictionary explains the meanings of words which are arranged in alphabetical order so that they can be found quickly. Below is a list of some of the more unusual or special words and phrases used in tGAverse in various languages throughout the ages. A ;abbot : a high-ranking cleric, above a prior but below a high cleric. Feminine form is 'abbess'. ;Al-Qaum : a Sarquil name which means 'The People', referring to a mythical bear-like monster with the strength of ten warriors which protected and terrorized caravans as the spirit of the night in the Tronin Desert. ;andain : a demi-god, i.e. the offspring of a god and a mortal. ;anymore : (slang) used in Midwest Libaterra as another word for 'nowadays'. :"Cherry pies are horrible anymore." ;ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë : an elvish phrase in Old Thracian which means 'and all paths are drowned deep in shadow', often used in a poetic manner to symbolize that there is no hope left. B ;bakufu : a Yamatian term for the Shogun's government, mostly referring to the councils that ruled the kingdoms the Yamato Empire was occupying during the Great War. ;Balance, the : a Sinlarine term referring to the shamanistic concept of a proper mix of Light and Shadow, or Life and Death, or Order and Chaos, to ensure the continued survival of all realms. ;Banishments, the : a collective term referring to two powerful spells used to seal the demon lord Yurius to another plane of existence. ;Blood Fever, the : a magical disease which is fatal to anyone with elven blood. ;bratva : (slang) a thieves' cant term used among rogues within the same thieves guild to refer to each other as 'blood brothers'. ;built like a brick shithouse : (colloquial, somewhat vulgar) a Scunnish phrase which means that the person being addressed is seen as strong and well built (man), or as beautiful and curvaceous (woman). : "I like her because she's smart, she's funny, and she's built like a brick shithouse." C ;Cataclysm, the : a worldwide catastrophe in the Third Age which made continents collide after the Great War. ;''-chan'' : a Yamatian suffix which is used when calling someone. Most commonly used of young women and children. ;child of deity : (archaic) a poetic way of referring to a race via their creator deity, e.g. child/children of Nergal means humans. ;child of the sword : used poetically by the Clergy of Nergal when referring to respected warriors. : "May Nergal take your soul, oh child of the sword." ;cmail : also c-mail, carpie mail. Messages delivered by carpies, Aison's national birds. : "I think I'll check my c-mail! First I'll have to log on to the net." ;Code of Thieves, the : an ancient set of rules for rogues to follow as part of a complex honor system. Mostly obsolete in modern day thieves guilds. D ; daimyo : a Yamatian term for a high-ranking authority figure; a lord who commands several samurai. ;deathwatcher : a term referring to a special type of intelligent undead brought to life from exposure to the Plague of Undeath. ;dico autem lupus : a codephrase in Arcane, meaning 'I say wolf', which is uttered by people wishing to meet with the Grey Guard. E ;ejactulatinoamanum : also known informally as 'Balls of Fire', a phenomenon of a male magic user's magic being unleashed during passionate sexual acts, which can lead to incinceration of their partner. See also: Tragic Cock Explosion. ;emira : a Sarquil title for the daughter of a reigning sultana or sultan; a princess. The masculine form is 'emir' (prince). Historically the title came into use to distinguish the children of the rulers of Vanna from the sheikhas and sheikhs who were powerful tribal leaders. ;Explosion, the : a worldwide catastrophe which destroyed and rearranged the continents of the world, ended the Second Age and began the Third Age at the end of the Arawn Losstarot war. F ;faerfolc : the fair folk, clannish forefathers of elves. ;fack : (colloquial, vulgar) a Scunnish form of expression, most often used as an expletive (Fack!), a noun (fack), and a descriptive word (fackin' or facking). : "Where the fack's the capital, ye stupid bastard?" ;feg : (vulgar) a Scunnish term for homosexual people, mainly referring to men. : "Don't be a dipshit, you can't stop being a feg." ;Four, the : a collective term referring to the archdemon leaders of the four hordes which took over Yamato after the Cataclysm. : He had not experienced such anticipation since he first set coil into this world, when the Four carved up the paltry and failing Yamatian nation into their own abode. G ;gaijin : (derogatory) a Yamatian and Ryuugumi term which means 'foreigner' or 'outsider', i.e. anyone not being of Yamato or Ryuugumi. Often used as an insult. : Taro had brought stability to Grandbell, but the gaijin had cast him down because he was of Ryuugumi, the predecessors of the Yamato. ;Ghost Paths, the : a Sinlarine term for the Void, an in-between plane of reality which connects all realms together and which spirits of the dead and Sinlarine shamans use to travel through. ;Grand Ripening, the : a poetic term for the birth of the first generation of dryads which took place after the Battle of Survivor's Woods. ;grandmaster : an Aisonian title for the head of the Magestar. H ; haimyō : a Yamatian term for a 'haiku pen name', an alias or stage name traditionally used by artists such as poets, actors and bards in Yamato, e.g. Silk, Velvet. ;high cleric : the leader of a clergy (a religious organization). I ;imam : a title for the spiritual leader of the desert elves. J ;Jewel of the Desert, the : a Sarquil epithet for their capital Vanna. : "Welcome to Vanna, the Jewel of the Desert." K ;Karaganda : a Sarquil term which means the Black Stone, referring to a magical black monolith held in the highest tower of the royal palace of Vanna. ;khan : a Khitan title for the supreme horselord of the tribes; a king. The feminine form is 'khatun'. ;''-kun'' : a Yamatian suffix which is used when calling someone. The listener is lower or the same level in social position and is often, but not always, male. L M ;may the forests be eternally young : a traditional elven greeting. ;melin tirië hendutya sílalë yá lalat : an elvish phrase in Old Thracian which means 'I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh', a poetic way for an elf to confess their love to their beloved. ;mellon : an elvish term in Old Thracian for 'friend'. ;moor : (archaic) a nymph term for 'partner', seen as a mix of a friend and a lover. N ;n***** : (vulgar) a Scunnish term for a dark-skinned person. Tip for use: all asterisks in the word must be pronounced in succession with no pauses in between. : "It's just not every day we see a King waltz in with a n*****, Your Majesty. We don't get many n***** in Scundia." ;no shit, Inspector Reno : (colloquial, vulgar) a demeaning response to someone who has just said something obvious. The sarcasm comes from comparing the speaker's deduction skills to the famous Aisonian detective, Inspector Reno. : "Mr. Nacht, we've arrived in Etheril!" "No shit, Inspector Reno." O ;oldblood : a sirithai title for their military leader. ;Outside, the : a kitsune term which refers to the world found outside their forest home of Kitsune Mori. : As much as he loved his wandering lifestyle, the Outside's oddities often made him miss the warmth and comfort of his mother's den. P ;Plague of Undeath, the : a magical sickness first witnessed in the Third Age which turns people infected with it into undead. ; prior : a title for the leading cleric of a local temple. Feminine form is 'prioress'. ;prophecy : a prediction or a vision of potential future events, often by divine origin. Q ;Qalat al-Jabal : a Sarquil epithet for the royal palace of Vanna, means 'Citadel of the Mountain'. R ;Rose of the Desert, the : a Sarquil epithet for the ruling Sultana of Vanna, based on the sacred desert roses of the Tronin Desert. Most notably used for Sultana Razia al-Saif. S ;''-sama'' : a Yamatian suffix, used as a title after a person's name (first name or surname) regardless of sex. Unlike the more common -san, -sama is used in a very polite and formal manner to honour a person, mainly referring to people in positions of authority such as lords or gods. ;''-san'' : a Yamatian suffix, used as a title after person's name (first name or surname) regardless of sex. Equivalent of Mr., Ms. and Mrs. ;sheikha : a Sarquil title for the female rulers of Sarquil tribes living outside of Vanna. The masculine form is 'sheikh'. ;shogun : a Yamatian title applied to the supreme commander of the Imperial military. ;sight crystal : a magic gem used for long-range audiovisual communication, origin of the inferior communicator gems. ;sultana : a Sarquil title referring to the traditionally female ruler of Vanna; a queen. The masculine form is 'sultan'. T ; tairō : a Yamatian title for the highest-ranking government post, a chairman, in a Yamatian council, or bakufu. Often transliterated as 'tairo'. ;tlatoani : a sirithai title for their spiritual leader, means 'speaker'. ;tragic caulk explosion : a sudden explosion caused by caulk stuck up in a pipe. Not to be confused with Tragic Cock Explosion. ;tragic cock explosion : (colloquial, vulgar) a magical phenomenon in which the victim's penis explodes in a very graphic manner. Not to be confused with Tragic Caulk Explosion. See also: Ejactulatinoamanum. U ;Umm ul-Banin : a Sarquil epithet which means 'Mother of Many Sons', referring to the Queen of giant scorpions which once roamed in the Tronin Desert. V W ;wise woman : a Simoe title for the female elders of Diduma who act as spiritual leaders of the Simoe clans. X Y ;youko : a bipedal werefox form kitsune may shapeshift into if they are old and powerful enough. Z See also *Languages Category:Content